vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Building an All-Star Pack
FlashBack Scene: It is a flashback scene throughout the story. Theseus walked in front his pack, his face showing only the face of a evil genius. " Theseus are we meeting them here? " , Devin asked slightly curious. Theseus nodded and stopped in front of the tree with the rope tied around it. David walked slowly his pack on either side of him, He was transformed and growling. " David I thought we agreed to no fighting " , Theseus smiled slowly, David nodded toward the female of his pack she stupidly charged, Theseus gritted his teeth and punched out at the girl's head knocking it off with a sickening tear. " Poor girl she looked like Alpha material " , Theseus shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head slightly. " You killed her for what reason Theseus? " David was more angry now and his claws had extended. " Put those away, David you know you can't stop be mostly because of my power " Theseus growled and his eyes glowed a lighter red and he smiled. " Markus attack a boy from Theseus's pack " David grinned and Markus charged the boy who only was 15 but brave, no way in the world was Theseus gonna let him die, He dropped back and grabbed Markus by the throat despite the size difference, He twisted his neck and a crack was heard. " Let our members fight " David roused and looked around, Theseus was tired of this and charged. David ran forward and they hit each other a large force, David fell back and Theseus stood before him partially transformed, He lifted David and whispered something into his ear. David nodded and stood up quick. David whispered something to Theseus and his face was full of despair. Theseus shook his head and in that moment David slashed out cut his ankles with a precise hit. Theseus dropped down on his knees and groaned. " Roger grab one of the boy's from his pack " David grabbed Theseus and holded him still while he struggled to break free. " Let me go!! " , Theseus was now hysterical and his Beta stood in front of him, Roger let go and the boy dropped on the hands of Theseus, " Ahh- " , Theseus knew that Damian had little power left and rocked the boy in his arms. " Live just live " , Damian let out his last breath and went limp. Theseus eyes glowed a lighter red and his skin slowly tore apart. He growled and his claws extended and he grew taller. Theseus stood in front of Damian in full werewolf mode and leapt at David's pack injuring them each to the near death point, He growled and turned to his pack, " GRRRRRRRRRRRRR " , He attacked his pack more fierce and killed them each leaving only Tania left . " Please don't kill me " , He lifted his hand and slit her throat. Theseus was stronger than ever and pointed at David to kill his injured pack, " Meet me at the cabin ", Theseus turned around and walked away hearing the final screams of these teenagers and young adults. David walked in and Theseus instantly knew that he killed each of them. " I have a present for our new pack a new set of members " , He opened the closed Metal door and a pair of twins stepped out, Both had their red eyes glowing fangs bared. " They were former members of my pack " , " We should recruit Narissa she's one of our kind to and has a pack to demolish " , David smiled and Theseus nodded the pack leaving. Narissa stood with her pack surrounded by a group of boy's of course stronger than her pack, " Stay away David " , She growled and attacked David who caught her by the throat and slammed her instantly triggering their protecting the Alpha duty, They attacked The twins who pummeled them easily and Theseus watched slowly. " Narissa kill them by the time I return or we'll kill you and them cousin " , Theseus walked off. Narissa stood before her pack, " I'm so sorry guys " , They all were preparing to attack her but were waiting for the right moment. " We can make a run for it " Narissa paced back and forth unaware she was gonna be attacked. " Narissa it's time to step down from your duties and you have to die " , Davius stood up and was transformed by the time she turned and attacked her but she spun in the air and slit his throat killing him. " You guys were gonna betray me after I tried to save you guys " , Narissa attacked them all slitting their throats and getting stronger by the end she stood over the body of her pupil; Samantha, Narissa was weeping but angry she knew Samantha was not gonna attack but had to she felt better being stronger and snapped Samantha's neck softly crying out to the moon. " They were gonna betray you Narissa either way and Samantha originally was supposed to lead the attack join us will you " , Narissa got up and walked away with her new pack. Mystic Falls was a rainy day and ......